1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
One conventionally known form of a recording apparatus is an inkjet-type printer provided with: a recording head for discharging ink onto an ink application surface of a recording medium; and a wettability improvement treatment apparatus for carrying out a wettability improvement treatment, such as a corona treatment, for improving the wettability to ink on the ink application surface of the recording medium, in advance of the application of the ink by the recording head (for example, see Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2008-207528).
Also known is an inkjet-type printer which uses an ink containing an active energy ray-curing compound that can be cured by being irradiated with active energy rays, and which is provided with an active energy ray irradiating means for curing the applied ink after the ink has been applied to the ink application surface, a mechanism for adjusting the humidity of a region irradiated with the active energy rays, and the like (for example, see Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2004-82531).
In the inkjet-type printers disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2008-207528 and Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2004-82531, however, there has been a problem in that the inkjet-type printers end up becoming very long, because of the need to arrange the wettability improvement treatment apparatus before a recording section provided with the recording head for discharging the ink, i.e., on the upstream side of a path along which the recording medium is supplied, and to arrange the active energy ray irradiating means, humidity regulation mechanism, and the like after the recording section, i.e., on the downstream side of a path along which the recording medium is discharged (see, for example, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2004-82531 (FIG. 1)). As a result, there has been a problem in that locations for installing the inkjet-type printers end up being limited.